Hell Hounds Pack
The Hell Hounds were formed by three adult females and one juvenile who were released in lat 1995. The small group soon joined forces with wild males. There were several changings in dominance till finally the youngest of the females Dolly settled into the alph female position. The Hell Hound's Role Play Center is the Geyser Basin, where role playing takes place. Alpha Pair So far all the founding females have been the alpha female at some point. The alpha male alsowa shave been YHM007. At first the oldest of the females Molly was the alpha female but she was viciously attacked by and overthrown by Polly. However Molly and Polly soon died leaving the alpha female position open to Holly. Sadly she was hit by a car in late 1996. Dolly became the new alpha female. Current Members The Hell Hounds have 20 members as of Janaury 1997. Dolly (YHF004) (Played by Aniju Aura) Alpha Female ''' Humphry (YHM007) (Played by Meerkats123) '''Alpha Male Kavita (YHF008) (Played by Patty123) Dante (YHM009) (Played by Aniju Aura) YHM010 (This wolf is available) YHM011 (This wolf is available) Nikita (YHF012) (Played by Sir Rock) Lola (YHF013) (Role Played by Meerkats123 ) YHM014 (This wolf is available) YHF015 (This wolf is available) Stayne (YHM016) (Played by SnapeFan1) YHM017 (This wolf is available) YHF018 (This wolf is available) YHM019 (This wolf is available) YHM020 (This wolf is available) YHF021 (This wolf is available) YHF022 (This wolf is available) YHM023 (This wolf is available) YHF024 (This wolf is available) YHM025 (This wolf is available) All Known Members List of all wolves who were born or joined the Hell Hounds. Molly (YHF001) Holly (YHF002) Polly (YHF003) Dolly (YHF004) Butch (YHM005) James (YHM006) Humphry (YHM007) Kavita (YHF008) Dante (YHM009) YHM010 YHM011 Nikita (YHF012) YHF013 YHM014 YHF015 Stayne (YHM016) YHF017 YHF018 YHM019 YHM020 YHF021 YHM023 YHF024 YHM025 Rivals The Hell Hounds were released in-between the Rascals and Druids. Howver the Hell Hounds mobe near the Bad Dog who became the new main rivals. History August 1995: '''Molly, Holly, Polly and Dolly were released into the park. Molly was collared and the alpha female. '''September 1995: '''Butch, James and Humohry joined the females. Humphry became the alpha male. '''October 1995: '''One encounter with Rascals. '''November 1995: One encounter with Druids. December 1995: Two encounters with Bad Dogs. Janaury 1996: '''One encounter with Druids and Bad Dogs. '''February 1996: Molly, Polly and Holly were pregnant. Butch and James went roving. March 1996: '''Holly gave birth to Kavita, Dante and YHM010. Molly gave birth to YHM011, Nikita, YHF013, YM014. Polly have a miscarriage. '''April 1996: Polly overthrew Molly and became the alpha female. May 1996: '''Polly was pregnant. Butch went roving at the Druids. '''June 1996: '''Polly gave birth to YHF015, Stayne, YHM017 and YHF018. Two encounters with Druids. '''July 1996: '''Two encounters with Bad Dogs and Rascals. Molly was pregnant. '''August 1996: '''Molly gave birth to YHM019, YHM020 and YHF021. '''September 1996: One encounter with Bad Dogs. October 1996: '''Butch and James went roving. Molly was killed by a mounatin lion. '''November 1996: '''Two encounters with Bad Dogs. Butch and James left the group to form the Celtics. '''December 1996: '''One encounter with Bad Dogs. Polly was killed. Holly became the new alpha female. '''Janaury 1997: Three encounters with Druids. February 1997: '''Holly was pregnant. One encounter with Bad Dogs. '''March 1997: Holly gave birth to YHF22, YHM023, YHF024 and YHM025. April 1997: Holly was hit by a car and died. May 1997: Dolly became the new alpha female. Dolly was seen mating with Vincent of the Rascals. '''June 1997: '''Stayne went roving. Category:Wolf Packs